


Pierced

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hunt Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, Pierced!Reader, Sam's cursed cock, Smut, The Winchester Curse, Time Jump, Vaginal Fingering, no happy ending, oral (female receiving), sad!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: You need help restitching a wound, leading to discovering a side of Sam you didn’t know existed. Feelings are admitted, a relationship is formed, but love doesn’t always conquer all.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: SPN Fluff Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Pierced

“God damn it. I think I popped a stitch!” You clutched your side and sat heavily in your chair, afraid to look under your shirt.

“Here, let me take a look.”

Sam walked over to the map table, setting the first aid kit down as he knelt in front of you. He eased your shirt up to reveal your recent wound and you watched as he paused before removing the bandage. You knew he was taking in your new belly button ring, you'd gotten it just last week and since Dean had been the one to stitch up the gash you'd gotten on your last hunt, Sam hadn't had a chance to see it yet.

His fingers brushed across your stomach, causing you to inhale a soft gasp as he pulled off the bandage. His hands froze, his eyes flicking up to yours.

**“Does that hurt?”** His voice was soft, laced with concern and something you could quite place. Embarrassment? Fear? You shook your head, both to clear it and to reassure him.

“No, just, your hands...they were a bit cold. Wasn't expecting it, that's all.” You hoped he wouldn't call your bluff. “So, am I bleeding or anything?”

Sam looked back down at your wound, his cheeks slightly pink as he inspected the gash. You noticed the way his eyes kept flicking over to your navel and you had to bite back a smile as you watched him fight against the d istraction. You had hoped that it would have some effect on him, hell, that had been half the reason why you finally got the piercing in the first place.

You'd been crushing on Sam since the first time you ran into the Winchesters on a hunt, the tall, long haired hunter having been the star of your dreams since well before you moved into the bunker a few months ago. He was the most gorgeous man you had ever met, the fiercest protector of innocents, and his soul shone through those sunflower eyes of his like a beacon of hope. How could you not fall for him?

“I think you'll live. Just gotta redo a couple sutures.”

Sam tried to keep his gaze from drifting as he tended to your wound, tried and failed as that damned little charm called to him. His eyes flicked over to the simple silver butterfly nestled in your navel, the purple stone just above it glistening as it caught the light. He gulped and turned away, reaching for the box on the table. He took out the needle and thread, taking a steadying breath as he turned his attention back to your side, keeping his resolve firm as he restitched the part of your cut that had opened. Your skin was warm under his fingers, soft and smooth; his mind tried to drift off again as he fixed you up.

His eyes drifted over to your belly button ring again before looking away, back into the box to find the scissors to cut the thread.

“Shit.” Sam looked up at you suddenly, the pink tinge on his cheeks growing as he realized the situation. “Uh, Dean never replaced the broken scissors after the last hunt. I'm gonna have to bite through it.”

You felt your heart thud at his words, your eyes widening at his words. You gulped and nodded down at him, biting your lip as he gave you a nervous smile.

Sam leaned down, one hand holding the thread taut, the other resting on your thigh. He forced his eyes away from your navel as his lips touched your skin, his teeth closing over the thread and carefully sawing through the string. Feeling the thread snap, he knew he should pull away now, keep this from becoming more awkward than it already was, but he couldn't. He felt your warmth against his lips, the soft, sweet scent of your body-wash clouding his judgment, and he lingered.

He felt his cock stir as he heard your breath hitch, his eyes closing as he tried to memorize this moment. He had wanted you for so long, had been drawn to you from the very second you fell into their lives. He had thought, from time to time, that maybe you felt the same, but he was afraid to pursue it; he worried that it would ruin you, that he would destroy your life like he had all of those who came before you. No one loved him and walked away happy. He didn't want that for you.

“Sam?” You interrupted his thoughts, your voice soft as your hand found its way into his hair. Surely it didn't take so long to sever a thin piece of string? Not that you minded the feeling of his soft lips on you, far from it. You just didn't know how much longer you could keep back the moan that stuck in your throat. “Sammy...”

Sam pulled away from your stitched up side, his nose trailing lightly across your stomach as he moved, slow and deliberate, and placed a feather-light kiss beside your navel before he lifted his head with a soft groan. His eyes met yours and you felt your heart clench. He looked so torn, a mournful sadness etched across his face as he sat back on his heels.

You frowned down at him, your hand trailing down from his hair to cup his cheek. You gulped hard, fighting to find words as his eyes closed, the hunter leaning into your touch, his chest heaving as he sighed.

“I-I should go.” Sam's voice was thick as he pulled away from your hand, standing up and busying himself with putting away the needle and thread. “It's late, and you still need to heal.”

“Sam, wait.”

You stood from your seat, your hand resting on his as he closed the first aid kit, tugging him to look at you again. You couldn't stand to see him look so distraught, it pained you every time it happened after a hunt that had gone south, to see it now, over you, hurt worse than the 'wolf claw that had torn open your skin.

“What's the matter, Sam? Speak to me, please. I mean, you kiss my stomach, and then you're just gonna run off looking like a kicked puppy?”

“I'm sorry, y/n. I shouldn't have done that, I know. I wasn't thinking, it won't happen again.”

Sam tried to pull away, the need to flee, to stop himself from doing more damage than he had already done, coursing through him. You were better off without him, safer. Even if it meant he would have to shove away every stray thought till the end of time. It was better than losing you.

You held fast to his hand, refusing to let him scurry off to his room. There had been too much left unspoken in that simple brushing of his lips across your skin to just let the subject drop. You moved into his line of sight, your hand reaching for his cheek again, urging him to look at you. When he finally did, you gasped softly, your thumb slowly brushing away the tear that was welling up in the corner of his eye.

“Sam, please, tell me what's going on in that head of yours? You're kinda scaring me.” You sat heavily on the table, staring up at him. “Did...did I do, or say, something wrong? Talk to me.”

Sam blinked away the tears he felt trying to escape, his heart clenching at the pain in your voice as you spoke. He saw how his sudden change in mood was hurting you and admonished himself mentally for it. He was keeping his feelings hidden to protect you, but here he was, hurting you anyways by staying silent. He watched you worry your lip as you stared back at him, his heart making the decision his mind refused to.

“Believe me, y/n, you did nothing wrong. It's not -”

“If you say 'it's not you, it's me', I swear...”

“It  _ is _ me. And it's you, it's us. I've...”, Sam rubbed his hand over his face, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling as he tried to force out the words he'd held in for so long. “Y/n/n, I like you, okay? Hell, I love you. I was trying to do right by you by not doing anything about it because I'm not good for you. Everyone I love ends up dead, and I don't want that to happen to you.”

Your breath caught in your throat as his words sunk in. You looked down at your lap, your mind racing. _ He loved you _ ? And he thought you would be better off not knowing. That he would get you hurt.

“Samuel Winchester, where do you get off thinking that was your decision to make?” You looked up at him, your brows crinkled in annoyance. “Did you even once think of asking me how I felt before just deciding you weren't 'good for me'? Sam, – no, you don't get to talk yet – you are the only person I have wanted since the moment we met. I love you, too, Sam. I have loved you for years. I just thought you didn't see me that way.”

Sam's eyes widened as he listened to you speak, a swoop of joy fluttering in his stomach as you told him how you felt.

“You're right, I should have told you before, I should have told you a million times since that first hunt. I just didn't think I deserved someone like you, didn't think you would ever feel the same.” He stepped closer to you, his eyes soft and hopeful again as he reached out and cupped your face, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip as he tried to smooth away your frown. “I'm so tired of trying to fight it, of denying what I feel.”

“Then don't. I don't want you to, Sam.” You reached up, wrapping your hands around his neck, tentatively tugging him down to you. Your eyes locked with his as he leaned in, his breath fanning over your lips. “Kiss me, Sam. Please.”

Sam's eyes flitted between yours, flicking down to your lips and back up before the hand at your cheek slid back to tangle in your hair. He finally closed the last inch of distance, his lips pressing to yours. You sighed into the kiss, years of longing pouring out in that soft touch, your eyes falling shut as your lips molded to his. You felt his hand land at your hip, the other caressing the back of your neck, holding you close. His tongue flicked out, tracing over your bottom lip softly, seeking to deepen the kiss.

Your lips parted, his tongue tangling lightly with yours as he explored you, a soft groan rumbling in his chest.

Minutes passed before you finally pulled apart, panting slightly as you looked up at him. His eyes darkening as they gazed back at you. He let out a soft chuckle as he smiled, shaking his head.

“I definitely should have done that a long time ago. Fuck, y/n, I'm sorry.”

“Hey, don't be. We both were afraid to admit the truth, but from now on, we'll be able to face whatever gets thrown our way...together.” You pecked his lips lightly. “So, tell me, what was it that finally broke your resolve?”

Sam groaned, his forehead pressing to yours as his cheeks reddened.

“Honestly? It was your, uh, new jewelry.” The hand at your hip sliding across your stomach, his fingers tugging lightly at your belly button ring. “This...something about it just made me give in.”

“Hmm, well, I should probably admit that I kind of hoped that it would get you to notice me. I had just been waiting for the right time to test it out.”

Sam straightened up and let out a bark of laughter, his eyes falling on the butterfly again.

“Well, then, tell me...you got any other piercings hidden away that I should know about?”

You leaned back on your elbows, your eyebrows raising in challenge.

“I guess that's something you're gonna have to find out on your own, isn't it? The good news for you is, by the time you find them all, I'll be naked.”

You chuckled as you watched Sam gulp hard, his eyes dark as he scanned over your body.

“Fuck.” Sam felt his cock twitch at the prospect of you laid out before him, bare, your smooth skin decorated with metal studs and little gems. He let out a soft groan at the feeling of his jeans tightening as his mind conjured up images. “So, when I find them, do I get to connect the dots after?”

“Oh, you sure as hell better.”

You crooked a finger toward him, urging him to come closer. Sam stepped between your legs, looming over you, his hands gripping your hips and pushing you further up the table before dipping his head down to press his lips to your navel. You let out a soft hum as his tongue flicked out over your skin, his teeth closing over the charm and tugging gently before pulling back.

“Now, where to start? I think I'll start at the top, and work my way down.”

Before you could respond, he surged up your body, his lips capturing yours as a hand slid from your hip, slipping under your shirt, searching. You moaned against his lips as he felt his way up your torso, fingers tracing over your skin, the fabric of your shirt bunching up as they moved higher. His hand cupped your breast as his tongue twined with yours, swallowing your moans as his thumb brushed over your nipple. His lips left yours as he felt the ring through the fabric of your bra, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he looked down at you.

“Shit, y/n/n, nipple rings? If I had known about those, I don't think I ever would have been able to resist you.” Sam pulled back, giving you space to lean up as he tugged your shirt up and over your head. He tossed the fabric aside, his attention rapt as you reached behind your back and unclasped your bra. You teased him, dragging the straps slowly down your arms before baring your breasts. His eyes darkened further, a growl rumbling in his chest as his eyes zeroed in on the rings pierced through your nipples. “Oh, fucking hell, baby. That is a beautiful sight.”

Sam leaned in, his lips hovering over your breast as he blew softly at your nipple, watching as the nub began to harden. You arched your back as he teased you, letting out a whimper as he swirled his tongue over your pebbled nipple, toying with the metal ring, tugging lightly. His hand cupped your other breast, fingers flicking at the ring, pulling more keening moans from you. He felt his cock beginning to strain against his zipper as he worked you over, his teeth scraping over your taut bud as he groaned against you.

“Oh, shit, Sam. Oh, fuck, that feels good.” You wound a hand into his hair, tugging at his long locks and relishing in the resounding moan that vibrated against your skin, his teeth tugging just a little harder as he bucked lightly against your clothed core. “Jesus, didn't know you had such a piercing kink. Might just have to get a couple more. Ah, fuck.”

Sam flicked the ring once more as he lifted his head, flashing a wolfish grin at your moan.

“Mm, now there's food for thought. But first, I think I need to see what we're already working with before deciding where the next one should go.” He straightened up, hands sliding down your sides to the top of your jeans, his fingers deftly popping the button and sliding the zipper down. “I'm guessing you've got something hidden here, too, seeing as I haven't found anything else on the upper half of you.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Sam tugged the denim down your legs, pulling them off and tossing them aside before his eyes landed on your hip. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he took in the barbell looped through the skin just at the curve of your hip bone. You smirked and wiggled your hips teasingly, invitingly.

“Fuck, how can something so simple, be so fucking hot?” Sam knelt between your legs, tugging you back down the table until your legs dangled over the edge. He leaned forward to mouth at the skin around the piercing, sucking a light mark into your flesh just beside it. His teeth bit at your hip, his tongue soothing over it as you twitched under him. “God, you are so hot, y/n.”

“Hmm, you're one to talk,” you scoffed. “Y'know, it's really not fair that I'm laying here in my panties, and you're still dressed.”

“Good point.” Sam stood, smirking down at you as he tugged both shirts over his head. He was so hard already it hurt, his hands tugging his jeans down, chest heaving at the relief of pressure as he stepped out of them. He loomed over you, boxers tented as you leaned up to look him over. “Now we're even.”

You wrapped your legs loosely around his waist, your hands running up his arms as he bent over you, fingers tracing his flexing muscles. You met his gaze, his eyes now a thin ring of hazel around lust-blown pupils. He smiled down at you, his head dipping to trace his tongue up your neck.

Sam let his eyes fall shut as you moaned, his teeth closing over your earlobe gently before he spoke, his voice raspy with desire.

“So, I take it there's at least one more for me to find?”

“Yup,” you teased, popping the p. You bucked your hips lightly, your core brushing over his covered cock. “And you're sooo close.”

He let out a harsh huff of breath at the feeling of your heat against his straining erection, realization dawning. He slid a hand down your body, fingers slipping under your panties. His forefinger brushed over your clit and you bit back a loud moan as he inhaled sharply when he felt the metal rod pierced through the hood that covered the bundle of nerves.

“Holy fuck, y/n/n, you got your clit pierced? Oh, we are  _ so _ gonna have fun with that.” His voice growled in your ear, causing a shiver to run down your spine. His hand pulled your panties down and he slid his fingers through your folds, another growl rumbling in his chest. “Shit, you're soaked, baby. And we haven't even started yet.”

“Oh, God. Perks of the piercing, makes it a lot more sensitive.” You arched into his touch, his finger dipping into your core as his thumb ran over your clit, dragging along the rod and pulling a moan from your lips. He mouthed at your throat as his free hand gripped your thigh, tugging your leg up a bit higher. “Fuck, feels so good Sam.”

“Hmm, and it's gonna feel even better in just a second.”

Sam straightened up, his hand sliding from your dripping cunt, down your thigh to grip around the fabric of your panties, pulling it down your leg and pushing at your knee to spread you open further. Dropping your other leg from his hip, he let your panties fall to the floor as he knelt down, his eyes flicking up to yours as he looked up over your mound. His eyebrow quirked up before he leaned in, his tongue laving over your clit. His eyes fell closed at the taste of you, a groan vibrating through your core as his lips closed over your clit, his teeth tugging lightly at the rod as his tongue lapped over the little bud.

“Shit! Oh, fuck, Sam...” Your head fell back to the table, your hand clutching at his hair, tugging at his long locks as he licked over your clit, his fingers digging into your thighs as he held you open. You felt the coil within you tightening, your nerves alight as he nipped, licked, and sucked at you. You'd gotten the piercing a couple months ago, but had never put it to use with anything other than a toy. God, were you getting your money's worth now, the heightened sensations were worth every penny you'd paid, every twinge of pain you had felt as it healed. “Jesus! Oh, God, Sam! Mm, getting close, oh fuck, Sam, gonna make me come already.”

Sam moaned against your cunt, tongue dipping down to lap up the slick at your core before easing a finger into you, the long digit pumping into you as he swirled his tongue over your clit again. He felt your walls stretch and clench around his finger, his aching cock throbbing at the thought of how you would feel around him. Feeling your wet cunt loosen slightly, he slid a second finger in, searching out your sweet spot.

His lips curved into a smirk against your clit when you keened out, fingers crooking as he rubbed over the small bundle of nerves inside you, thrusting them as he curled his tongue over the rod, tugging the metal as you writhed around him. Your thighs clamped around his head, your fingers tangling harshly in his hair and he felt his cock pulse, a groan bubbling in his chest as you pulled at his head.

“Shit, Sam! So good, oh God, yes. Yes! Right there, baby, fuck...gonna come, Sam!”

Sam pumped his fingers into your dripping cunt, lips clamping over your clit as he felt you stiffen under him, your body going rigid as you cried out his name. Your muscles locked as your orgasm washed over you, a full-body tremble running through you as your legs finally unclenched, dangling over the edge of the table as he worked you through your climax.

Sam lapped up all you had to offer, cock achingly hard as he relished the taste of you on his tongue, the sounds you made swimming in his head as he continued to pump into you, his nose brushing over your clit as he licked around your slick core. He had never felt so close to coming just from going down on someone; the moans and whimpering keens spilling from your lips were so erotic, so beyond anything he'd ever heard and he felt his arousal spike even higher as you came down from your climax, your chest heaving as he lifted his head to watch you. As you slumped back to the table, he eased his fingers from your soaked cunt, lifting them to his lips as he stood up, cleaning the slick of them with a deep growl.

“Fuck, that was...just, fuck.” Sam gazed down at you and you felt another shiver run through you, the intensity of his stare awakening your desire again. “So beautiful when you come, y/n. Can't wait to feel that pretty little cunt around my cock.”

“Mm, never come that hard before, baby. Wanna feel you, Sam. Don't make me wait, please, Sammy, fuck me.”

Sam smirked and shoved his boxers down, his leaking cock bobbing free, curving up towards his stomach as pre-come dribbled from the tip. He looked down at you, splayed open and needy, his hand wrapping around his shaft and stroking it slowly as you squirmed under his stare. He reached out to smooth a hand over your trembling thigh, soothing your nerves as he stepped closer and notched his cock at your entrance. His hands gripped your legs, tugging them around his waist as he eased into your slick cunt, hissing out a breath as your walls clenched around him, your heels digging into his ass, urging him deeper.

“Fuck, knew I'd love this warm cunt. Shit, baby,” Sam whispered reverently as he bowed over you, hands bracing against the table, lips hovering over yours as he spoke. “I'm sorry I held back for so long, we lost so much time, all 'cause I was too afraid of losing you.”

You reached up, cupping his cheek, and brushed your nose against his, your hips rocking as you adjusted to his girth stretching you open in ways you'd never felt before. His earlier urgency seemed to have dimmed now that he was finally inside you, he seemed content to just stay there, sliding in and out slowly, dragging his thick cock along your walls, his breath ghosting over your lips as he watched you, his eyes filled with wonder, a glint of regret visible in their depths.

“We're here now, that's what counts. I know we'll always be there for each other, to protect each other. I trust you, Sam. With everything; my heart, my soul. My life.” You let your eyes slip closed, a moan on your lips as you bucked down against him. “Now, please, Sam, fuck me.”

Sam huffed a soft laugh, his lips pressing to yours as he pulled his hips back and snapped forward, his pace quickening as he sought to work another mind-blowing orgasm from your aching core.

**************

Sam held you close, his chest heaving with bit-back sobs as he cradled you in his arms, tears falling freely as he rocked you. He sat there, in the middle of the abandoned graveyard, his hand reaching numbly to brush away a stray lock of hair from your forehead, your paled skin already too cool. He didn't hear as Dean stepped up behind him, flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“I'm so sorry, Sam. I drove as fast as I could...I'm sorry.” Dean ran a hand over his face as he knelt beside his brother, his eyes roaming down to the wound in your stomach, the sharp branch still sticking out of it. “We need to go. Cops'll be here soon, we can't let them find us here.”

_ Five years. Five amazing years Sam had kept you safe, sometimes just from the sheer unwillingness to lose you. And you had kept him safe, too. You'd always had each other's backs, working together like a well-oiled machine. _

_ He should have known it wouldn't last. He was a Winchester, cursed. But with you, he thought it had broken, that with you, someone so strong, so brave, a fellow hunter, he could finally have his slice of normal. _

_ He should have made you stay home, should have made Dean and Castiel take the case. He shouldn't have let you convince him that it was just a simple salt and burn. He had had a gut feeling since the first whiff of trouble in the articles about the bodies that were popping up, that there was something different about this hunt. But you were adamant about going with him, about letting Dean and Cas enjoy their time out at Jody's, let them spend time with the girls, you could handle it. _

_ And at first you had. The two of you tracked down the avenging spirit, found his grave. Sam was pouring the salt over the body when you had been attacked. The ghost had been around so long, become so strong; before he could pull himself out of the hole, the spirit had managed to send a broken branch hurling in your direction. Sam stood there in horror as you crumpled to the ground, the jagged piece of wood sticking out of your gut. _

_ He hastily threw his lighter into the coffin, flames flicking up behind him as he raced to your side, the buzzing in his ears drowning out the screams of the ghost as it burned into nothing. He dragged you into his lap, his hands tearing away your shirt to examine the wound. _

_ “Oh, God, y/n. Stay with me, baby, okay? Just stay with me.” Sam tried to staunch the blood seeping out from around the branch, afraid to remove it. He pressed the torn fabric around it, his eyes frantic as you reached up weakly to touch his cheek, trying to get him to look at you. “Fuck, I'm so sorry, baby, I...Cas!” _

_ “Ah, shit. Sam, look at me, please.” You stroked your thumb over his cheek as he finally met your gaze, his eyes wild with fear. “Hey, calm down, ha, we've – oh, fuck – it's just a scratch, right?” _

_ Sam choked out a pained laugh, his smile tight as he tried to believe your words. He saw your face beginning to blanch already, your eyes dimming as you coughed weakly. His thumb brushed away the drop of blood from your lip, pulling you closer as he silently called out for Cas again, praying to the Angel for help. _

_ “Oh, baby, please don't leave me. You hear me? Stay with me, y/n/n.” He pulled you closer and rocked you in his arms, fighting back the tears that stung the corners of his eyes. “Cas'll get here and he'll heal you, okay? We just gotta hold on till then.” _

_ You felt cold, even his warm embrace, a shiver running bone-deep as you slumped against his chest. The pain in your stomach soon numbed, and you knew it was too late. That Cas wouldn't make it in time. You forced yourself to look up at Sam, finding the strength to speak. You knew you had to say what needed to be said, and fast. _

_ “Sam, I love you. So much. We both know I'm not gonna make it out this one.” You shushed him as he tried to interrupt. “No, I've already lost too much blood, Cas won't get here in time. Not with Dean driving from Sioux Falls. I need you to listen to me, Sam, really listen. This isn't your fault, okay? It's not. I don't want you blaming yourself for this, I know you. I don't want you to go through that again.” _

_ “Baby...” _

_ “No, I need you to promise me, Sam. Promise me you won't go down that hole again. We both know this life never ends pretty. I'm just glad we had each other. It made it worth all the pain, gave me something real to, hmm, oh, to fight for.” Your breathing grew ragged, your body shuddering as you fought to speak. “I'll see you again, someday. I believe that with all my heart, Sam. You were the only one for me, baby. And I'll be waiting for you in my heaven. But promise me you won't go doin' something stupid. I – ah, shit – I know how you Winchester's get when you're filled up on pain and regret. But this ain't on you, okay? Okay?” _

_ Sam nodded dumbly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, and you brushed your thumb over his lashes, wiping them away. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to your palm and you could feel his lips quivering. _

_ “Promise.” _

_ “Okay. I promise, y/n. But, baby, please -” _

_ “I'm sorry, Sam. I should have listened to you, heh. Shoulda let Cas 'n Dean handle this'n. I-I feel so cold. Hold me, Sam? Please, just hold me.” _

_ Sam held you tighter, his jaw clenching as he took in the blood-soaked fabric darkening faster as you bled out. He tore his eyes away, looking down at your face, memorizing every detail. His fingers reached out, tracing over your lips, across your chin. He took in your more recent piercings, the ring in your eyebrow, the small purple stone in your nose, glinting in the moonlight. His thumb ran over them, a sad smile touching his lips as he remembered the moments you got them. _

_ “I love you, sweetheart. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the moment I knew it. Wasted so much time.” _

_ “I love you, Sam. And the time we had together, was more than I ever hoped for.” You felt yourself getting tired, fought to keep your eyes open, just a moment longer. “One last kiss, for the road?” _

_ Sam nodded, his thumb nudging your chin, tilting your head back as he leaned in to press his lips to yours. He stayed there, moments after he felt your lips go lax, a tear rolling down his cheek to land on yours. _

_ Pulling away, he let out a sob as he clutched your head to his shoulder, his cry renting the still air. He sat there, rooted to the spot as he waited for his brother. _

Castiel stepped up beside Dean, his face full of sorrow as he took in your still form. He flinched as he watched Sam finally pull the branch out and set it on the ground. He reached out to take you from the brothers as Dean helped Sam stand, but Sam shook his head, insisting on carrying you back to the car himself.

“I am sorry, Sam. Truly. If I had my wings, I could have gotten here in time but -”

“You did nothing wrong, Cas. I know you would have helped if you could. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself.”

The three men walked over to Baby, and Sam laid you down in the backseat. He turned back to the others, wiping the tears from his face as he tried to pull himself together, at least for a little while.

“Hey, why don't you let Cas drive your car back to the bunker, and I'll drive you? You're in no condition to be behind the wheel. Y/n would come haunt my ass if I let you drive off and you end up in a crash.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.”

Sam fished out his keys and gave them to Cas, climbing in the backseat and tugging your limp body back into his embrace. Dean wiped away an errant tear and walked around to the driver's seat. He started the car, the sounds of his brother's soft sobs breaking his heart as he peeled out of the graveyard.

Sam gave you the hunter's funeral you deserved, your words ringing in his ears as he watched the flames lick over your cloth-covered body, eyes red and tears streaming down his face as you burned to ash. He would keep his promise, keep going on, keep fighting. He'd stay alive, for you. So that when he finally saw you again, in your heaven, you would be there, welcoming him with a smile.


End file.
